Such systems in which infrared cameras are present as image recording units and the image which is recorded by the infrared cameras is displayed on a display are known from the prior art. In this context, the infrared cameras have specific lenses so that what is displayed on the display is secured at a specific viewing angle. As a result, it is not possible to adapt the image excerpt to a current driving task or to the information requirement of the driver.